Boundaries crossed
by gully88
Summary: A dark story about a powerful older woman who seduces and manipulates a younger woman in her bed. Boundaries are involved, but when Miranda crosses them; demanding more of Andrea, Andy has no choice but to submit to her demanding lover & Boss.


**Boundaries crossed**

By

Sexygully88

_**Dark twisted tale nc-17**_

Andy Sachs had moved to New York a week ago with her boyfriend 2 years, he is a chief and she wanted to be a writer. She sent resumes all over New York and hoping that it be answered soon. After no reply yet a few days later Nate came home one night after work with a huge grin on his face, he picked up Andy and made love to her. Nate seemed happy all of a sudden for when he started 2 weeks ago he was unhappy and exhausted, now he is beaming as if he is on top of world.

Andy asked him why he is so cheery, he ignores why but states, 'everything is going to be great soon, very soon baby''

A few days later Andy got a call from what sounded to be a snobby young woman with an English tone stating that Andrea Sachs had an job interview, Andy somehow states that she be there and got the time and place of where. When she hung up the phone rang again and she answered, human resources stated that they got her resume and have stated that if she works for Miranda Priestly for 1 year then the doors would be open for her and carer. She needed experience, work wise.

Nate came home happy every night and Andy wondered why he was, he stated when she asked him that an investor of sorts has made sure that he get a good carer, fame and rich and when the year was up they would help him opened a reseraunt of his where he be in charge and be head chief.

Andy was extremely happy of course and she was excited for him that his career was starting now.

When Andy went to her interview she was told that Runway was a fashion Magazine and was number 1, when she asked who Miranda Priestly was the snobby English woman stated that Miranda Priestly was editor in chief of Runway, a legend she was called and she stated that the woman has influence in fashion, her opinion means everything and that if you work here for a year that you would get a job anywhere you wanted and that was what made Andy think that this was her shot. Of course she wasn't the stylish and she was maybe to be working for a fashion magazine, she didn't fit in.

As she waited for Miranda Priestly, she saw her work in barking orders at Emily Charlton, who was scribbling as fast as she could, Miranda looked to be in her late 40s, her hair was white as snow, thin as a stick with curves mind you. Andy felt her power of influence and sensed a sort of intimidation, she spoke low which to her you would need to lean in, which could be scary she guess for Emily looked very nervous and anxious. Andy had flutters in her stomach as she examined the woman who would probably be her boss; Andy was thinking that maybe this isn't probably a good idea.

Andy was told that Miranda was waiting for her and she be interviewing her, Andy swallowed and got up and walked into her office and there she was pierced with the most intense, dark eyes. Her palms began to sweat and her nerves were everywhere.

''Who are you'', she spoke

''I'm Andy sachs'' she said and handed in her resermay

During her interview she studied Miranda and she looked bored and asked and listened. She just looked Andy up and down as if examining her, looking at her and through her soul which made Andy slightly jittered, Andy explained how she got to be here and yet Miranda didn't listen she just watched Andrea like she was prey, when Andy finished talking she wait for a sign to go or her to talk and when she still observed Andy, she tilted her head to the side and smiled, which made Andy shiver at the intensity from it. Her smile to Andy was like an evil smirk and amusement.

''You're hired, you start Monday. That's all'', Miranda looked away and began reading and Andy who was shocked, moved to collect her things and walked to the elevator and then out Elisa Clark building.

She just got hired on the spot by Miranda Priestly. She was now her second assistant to the most famous woman in the fashion industry; she smiled and said to herself

'1 year and i have my dream job'', she giggled and walked across the road, her phone rang and she answer when her phone read Nate, she smiled and answered, ''hey babe, so how it go? Did you get the job?'', Nate asked

''You are now talking to Miranda Priestley's second assistant of Runway'', she smiled

''Ah that's great baby, we are getting there and i have news for you, the head chief got the sack out of the blue and they have asked me that i am now head chief, i signed the contract 2 minutes ago. More money which means a decent living where we can get a great apartment babe'', he said in the most happiest tune of all

''Oh my god, that's great congratulations, I'm so proud of you babe'', Andy was chuffed and didn't know that this was coming true, their careers were just heating up and knew that her future with Nate was going to be bright.

''So i called the guys and we are celebrating at the restaurant of mine, so i meet you all there at 7'', Nate grinned

''Lily and Doug are coming, i can't wait. Ok babe see you soon and talk later'', Andy agreed enthusiastic as always when her two close friends were mentioned, the last she saw her was when they dined at Nate's Restaurant while he worked and came out on his break to talk with them before going back to work

It was an expensive and highly known where lots of important people went to, ''I love you babe'', Nate stated and Andy believed him, ''I love you too'', Andy meant it to, she was in love and she was happy, 'bye'' Today was the best that happen to them

Her first day at work was horrible, she was being called by Emily name, which she didn't understand but she didn't need to because Miranda was Miranda. She went on errands to stores picking up skirts and not knowing what skirts Miranda wanted, she came back with the coffees ready for the review, she was belittled by Miranda when she did something that you should never do. Giggle when in Miranda presence. Nigel stating that she didn't know what she look like which meant that he insulted her, after finishing at 6 she finally was happy to be home.

Nate came back at 9 and was so glad he was for she was so frustrated and upset that she needed to tell him

''You should of seen the look she gave me, i swear it looks as her flesh was melting from her face'', Nate snorted in amusement

''It's not funny'', she sighed

They both went bed early and the next day began, but during the weeks, and all the torment from Miranda and the others, she decided that enough is enough. She walked Nigel's office and asked him if he could help her with the makeover and to help her fit in, he was glad that he could and said he was waiting for he to ask since the first day she started. Andy huffed but ignored it. So Nigel got to work and when they were done she looked into the mirror and her eyes widened. Her hair was straighter, she had a fringe again, her make up made her eyes come out alive, and her face glowed. Nigel brought her clothes and was told she can use the closet to wear, whatever she wanted.

So with her new makeover she went home to Nate and found a note saying he finish work at 9 tonight and will break home food, so Andy beamed and went to the restaurant and waited outside, and when Nate walked out his eyes widened as he looked his girlfriend up and down and his eyes turned into pure hunger. The both went home and they fucked like rabbits, he couldn't get enough of her new look and Andy for the first time felt desirable and couldn't wait for Miranda to see the new Andy so she could rub it into her boss face

And she did a week later when Miranda was on vacation with the girls and doing some meetings with designers who were unknown, Miranda placed her coat and bag on her desk as always and walked into her office, Andy felt somehow that the Editor had frozen and was looking at her in surprise, Andy walked out after settling Miranda regular mages on her desk and felt happy that for once that Miranda was speechless instead of Andy and Andy decided that this was the best day since working at Runway.

When she had her makeover that was when everything became bit odd, Miranda started giving Andy looks that were harmless at first but what Andy sensed was something she didn't know, but later on she soon know what. Looks became regular and then the touches, like Andy giving Miranda papers to sign or fetching something for Miranda, their fingers would looks became heated and the small touches become a simple brush o the elbows and hands, Andy made sure she try not to for everyone knew that no one touches Miranda, but Andy knew that she always try to make sure she didn't touch Miranda but it became clear that Miranda was making sure they touch.

When they both went to the reviews Miranda would talk to her and Andy would listen and when it became regular Andy asked about the subject and that was when Andy knew that she liked talking to Miranda, she didn't know what to say at first but then she felt confident and comfortable to talk to her, Miranda would then ask about her lie which surprised Andy but she glad spoke and Miranda asked Questions which Andy answered with honesty

After the review Miranda let her go home first stating that she wasn't needed and that Emily will help around, which Andy smiled to Miranda and thanked her, which Miranda waved off with a hand. She could feel Emily annoyance but she didn't care. When she got home she notice Nate was home a tad early then usual and he told her the big news

''I saved the money from my last 4 pay cheeks and well i been looking at new apartments, my investor sent me a list of apartments that she think that would suit both our needs, so this weekend we are looking at new apartments and furniture'', Nate happily said and Andy eyes widened

''Oh my gosh, that's great we can finally get out of this crappy place'', Andy hugged Nate tightly and he spun her around

She was glad she was getting out that shitty apartment, she had even said to Miranda 2 days ago how she hated her apartment and couldn't wait to finally get out of there, Miranda had said that

''Maybe luck will be at your door soon enough''

That weekend they looked at spectacular places in a more decent neighbourhood, they had 3 bedrooms, bathroom, large kitchen and front room with a balcony which looked over the neighbourhood high up with a lovely view of New York. It was a stylish place with bright painting and or dements and furniture. One of the rooms was made as an office and work space with a grand desk. The woman who was showing them a place said that Nate Investor made sure that they were to have all that was in the place which Nate eyes bulged out and smiled big and Andy was speechless.

They moved in the next weekend and settled down

''To Nate and Andy, to your new apartment which looks great'', Lilly toasted them and Nate and Andy kissed, ''Yeah, Nate and Andy. You place is smoking hot and I'm seeing green! How can you afford this?'', Doug asked

''Well Nate's investor made sure we had all we need and said if we need anything that get in contact. So a toast to notes investor'', Andy raised her glass and so did the others, ''To the investor'' they all said and drank the drink

At home Andy was happy but at work she was sort of concern, but believed it to be her imagination for she thinks that Miranda keeps hitting on her, or maybe favours her to Emily because she seems to give her bags, shoes, makeup, products. But one day Miranda nodded her head to Andy, she came towards Miranda and Miranda led Andy to her other desk which laid different jewellery, Rings, bracelets, necklaces, ear rings, All shapes, sizes and colours.

''Pick what you would like, Andrea'', she softly spoke from behind her, into her ear

Andy shivered and felt the heat from Miranda. She sensed that Miranda body was close to her and nearly touching

''Go ahead Andrea, what would you like? Choose'', Miranda purred, Andy heart beats quickly and she starts to get flustered and so she looks quickly with her eyes and spots a necklace that she likes.

Miranda looks at what Andrea is looking at and smiles at what it is, Andy flinches when Miranda body touched her back and saw her hand pass her over the shoulder and saw Miranda reaching out to collect it. The necklace was a bright blue with an aqua stone, it looks to be possible 2 thousand, but wasn't too sure so she look it up

''Ah, a very lovely choice Andrea, here put it on and let me see'', Miranda held the necklace out to Andy who took it from her, Andy who wasn't wearing jewellery simple placed it around her neck and hooked it on, Miranda watched her with dark eyes, Andy then looked up at Miranda who smiled softly at And who stomach was filled with butterfly's

''Beautiful, it's a gift to you for being a reasonable assistant'', Miranda said while Andy breathed in and she smiled at Miranda, ''Thank you Miranda'', she whispered

Miranda smiled at her and turned away to her desk and sat, she didn't bark orders at Andy but asked kindly which Andy followed and went to her job Andy was cheerful all day and had a new bounce in her wore it all day and when Miranda talked to her or was near her she look at the necklace and look at Andy and smirk. It was too weird but she didn't think anything was wrong with it.

That was the day that Andy knew for a fact that Miranda was hitting on her

It started like this:

Miranda called both Emily and herself into her office; Andy was to join bother herself and Emily to the gala and would help Emily. Today was also Nate's birthday and she didn't know how to break it to Nate, for she and their friends were going out celebrating his birthday. Lily was not too thrilled and a little annoyed. When she phoned Nate he was a tad upset and understanding, his words didn't comfort her though

''Andy, its fine. You have to be there for Miranda, she comes first. I'm fine with that because its work, if i was in your position i would do the same''

That was rolling in her head since then and not understanding. Andy arrived at the gala and was a tad nervous when she entered with Emily who was suffering a cold, bless her. They were to wait for Miranda to enter, in that she did enter. She walked gracefully down; she smiled and waved at someone. Andy watched mesmerized at her and she swallowed. Miranda walked to them and eyed both her assistants, they took in Andy longer and her eyes were intense.

They whispered names into her ear for who was coming to talk to her, Miranda then excused Emily, saying she was too ill to be here and didn't want a cold at all. Andy was then left with Miranda.

''Miranda, so great to see you'', a man kissed her cheek as they were old friends, they were

''Andrea, i like you to meet Tom Johnston, Editor in chief of New York Times. Tom, i like you to meet Andrea Sachs, my second Assistant'', Miranda announced and smiled at both of them

''The job a million girls will kill for, who did you kill?'', he joked and Andrea smiled

''It's lovely to meet you Mr Johnston'', Andy greeted

''Andrea, is my best second assistant i have had and hopefully will still be my second assistant for a long time to come'', Miranda gazed at Andrea and saw Andy blush

'Wow, you must be good at what you do, say if you ever leave employment i could do with an assistant'', he smiled

''Well believe it or not Andrea is in fact a writer, or wants to be, isn't that right Andrea?'', Miranda said, And wasn't sure what to say next.

''Really, well after 1 year, if you decide to leave i have to see what you got up your sleeve. Make sure you have what our have written so far'',

''Of course'', Andy was speechless, Miranda introduced her to someone she could possible work at a paper and become a journalist.

''Well, when her year is up, leave her be. She is a great use to me, Tom'', Miranda spoke and her eyes told another side which Tom read into.

''Of course. Well i leave you ladies to it. Have a good evening'', he left them and that was when Miranda decided to leave.

''Come Andrea''

The both walked out and got into Miranda car, they drove to the townhouse and sat in silence and Miranda nod her head to Andrea to say she was to follow and she did. She followed and walked into Miranda home and saw her walking towards the kitchen. Andy shut the door and followed Miranda. She stood outside the kitchen; Miranda was in the kitchen and opening a bottle of wine. Miranda tured and as Andy looked at the face of a beautiful women, she noticed that those clear blue eyes were dark and intense.

Andy swallowed hard, Miranda gave her a very predatory smile and just like that, Andy felt cold as ice, she shivered as Miranda moved towards her.


End file.
